FIG. 13 is a cross sectional view of a prior art hydraulic strut 200 with longitudinal axis LA and lever arm 201 connected with a fastener 203 at lever arm eye 202. Hydraulic strut 200 includes central hydraulic cylinder 206 surrounded by compression coil spring 207. Strut 200 is connected by fastener 215 at a lower eye 208 to a mounting boss or fixed support 211 that is fixedly connected to internal combustion engine 212. As arm 201 sweeps through a motion to move an associated pulley (not shown) of a continuous belt arrangement tensioning the belt as is known in the art, force F is applied to strut 200, compressing strut 200, in turn exerting shear loads S on fastener 215. These shear loads may lead to failure of fastener 215.